runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Vishop
A Bizzare Snake Seth was a volunterer at charity's, and helping out the sick at hospitals. On his way home, he inhaled the gas. As soon as he came home, he crashed in to his bed. Hours later, he awoke, he found himself reclusive, and a craving for meat! After stuffing himself with raw meat and any meat in his fridge, he awoke from the snake like trance. Seth was a bit distubred, but it felt natural, it contradicted his human nature. Soon, he found himself with great speed and reflexes. Days later, there was a huge fire nearby, it was too much for the firefighters and he stepped in, being the good soul that he is. After entering a building, he was stopped by a large steel door, leading to a equipment room. Seth kicked it down with a swift kick, and found himself with new strength. He saved the remaning people inside, and left unknown. At the 6 o clock news, they offered a handsome reward for their hero at the fire. Seth didn't collect the reward he didn't want money. He felt saving the poor and sick wasn't enough, so he decided to become a vigilante. He didn't actually go on his own to fight criminals, but when he saw a crime, he'd stop it. Aglovale, Calder, and Sam witnessed him taking of some criminals, and invited him to join the super hero team, and Seth agreed. Character History '''Chapter 2: '''Seth and the team went on small adventures, often planning out routes, knowing their city, etc. Then, when Nathan's troops were after him and his team, he almost got taken down but was directly saved by Shanon. Abilities. '''Black Mamba Phisiology: '''It allows the following applications. '''Fangs: '''He bears fangs that can stun almost any unsuspecting attacker. They rival that of a vampires, and can pierce human flesh easily, and low-medium durability. '''Venom: '''If a human was bitten, it would kill them 5 minutes, 5-15 minutes on humans who have enhanced healing, 5-15 minutes for Supers/mutants with other physical attributes. The venom causes disorentation, confusion, nausea, dizziness, and panic. '''Super Human Strength: '''He can lift up to 1.5 tons. '''Super Human Durability: '''Although his skin seems normal, it is quite hard leathery, like a snakes. He could take on small gunfire, great falls, blows from others with strength, etc. '''Super Human Reflexes: '''His reflexes allow him to react 8-10 times faster than the average human being, allowing him to dodge gunfire, catch a baseball going 80-90 mph. '''Super Speed: '''He can run up to 90mph for short bursts, and allows him to dodge gunfire without too much need of his reflexes. His short burst are generally better for combat, not chasing a vehicle. '''Super Agility: '''He has great coordination for going through terrains such as urban areas, forests, rivers, jungles, etc. '''Increased Flexibility: '''This allows him to throw kick highers, his flexibility is not superhuman, more like a master martial artist. '''Super Human Senses: '''His Eyesight and smell are great, his hearing is good, but not as good as his eyes and nose. '''Foreign Chemical Resistance: '''He is more resistant to deadly gases. '''Immunity to Poison: '''Only the strongest poisions could get through him.